Hate The Living, Love The Dead
by CodyDarkstalker
Summary: After Goku's defeat at the hands of Beerus, the Saiyans decide there's only one way to plan for their uncertain future; bring back the fallen Saiyans, and master the power of a Super Saiyan God. As everyone struggles with the new arrivals old traditions and new feelings begin to interfere not just with training, but the way of life the Saiyans had grown accustomed to. Will gaining


"Gohan! Go get your brother! It's dinner time and Goten was supposed to be home over an hour ago!" Chi-Chi leaned around the wall separating the living room and kitchen and waved a wooden spoon threateningly. "And if there's not some kind of world threatening space monster he's fighting, he should know he's in big trouble!"

Gohan flinched at the cold tone of his mother's voice. He knew that sound, he had heard it a lot in his own youth when he had went off to train and skipped out on studying. Goten was in for it, maybe he could make up an excuse and say that he was studying with Trunks and lost track of time. It wouldn't be true of course, more likely the boys were playing flying tag on the Capsule Corp grounds or ki blasting bugs in the woods.

"And see if you can find your good for nothing father while you're out!" Chi-Chi added, slamming a heavy wok down onto the stove for emphasis. Chi-Chi didn't practice martial arts as an adult but she channeled all that excess energy into housekeeping.

Gohan didn't bother taking the time to reply and shot into the air, flying off in the direction of the Capsule Corp compound. The sun was out and the air was still warm, making the flight especially pleasant after being cooped up in his room for hours with a pile of work. At some point the words on the pages had all started to run together, and he had just stared longingly out of his bedroom window, wondering if he could sneak past his mom and get outside for a bit. It wasn't that he didn't like his job, but he would have been lying if he said he preferred it to the life of adventure his dad had enjoyed as a kid. He had grown up hearing those stories form Goku and Krillin and old Master Roshi. His father and his friends had gone on so many adventures, seemingly none as dangerous as anything he had been through when he was a kid.

He tried to put those negative thoughts out of his mind and as flew over the trees and hills. When he was younger he had wasted a lot of time flying higher to avoid being seen, but as he got older he realized no one seemed to take any notice of the Z warriors when they flew. His best guess was that people had simply gotten used to flying people, the sky going dark, giant dragons, and chunks of mountains being blown to bits. Most of the time the Z warriors wished things better if the villain of the moment made too big of a mess, so at least the collateral damage was mostly kept to a minimum.

It wasn't long before Gohan could make out the Capsule Corp buildings. As he approached he could feel the ki of Trunks and Goten. Their power levels were up and they were moving around the grounds at breakneck speeds. He hovered in the air for a moment, tracking their movements, and then rocketed down to the ground as fast as he could, managing to grab both boys by the back of their shirts as he touched down.

"Gotcha!" Gohan laughed, raising the kids up into the air.

"Hey! Gohan? What Gives?" Trunks wiggled futilely, kicking out at the older demi saiyan.

"Put us down Gohan!" Goten wriggled around, grabbing at his brother's hands. "We were training!"

"Training huh?" Gohan dropped the teens and looked them both over. Neither was intraining gi, but they were both covered in a layer of dirt and grass stains. "You guys are a mess."

Trunks shrugged and wiped at the dirt on his face with his sleeve. "We decided to play tag, it's like agility training right?"

Goten nodded. "Yeah it's like sparring together, it totally counts." He shot his friend a look and grinned widely at his quick thinking. In reality they had blown off both Bulma's shouts to go inside and do some schoolwork, and Vegeta's demands that Trunks spend more time training.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Well whatever you two were up to, it's time for you to go home Gohan. It's dinner time and Mom has been looking for you."

Goten went pale at the mention of his mother. "Oh uh, okay." He powered up and shot into the sky, flying as fast as he could back towards the Son residence.

Gohan turned his attention to Trunks. "Hey, is my dad here by any chance?" He hadn't felt his father's ki when he approached the compound.

Trunks thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No but he was here earlier, I think I saw him and my dad fly off somewhere. It looked like they were arguing about something."

Gohan sighed, shoulders slumping. "Yeah that sounds about right." When weren't the two full blood Saiyans arguing? "Any idea where they went?"

"Nah, but Mom might know," Trunks said, hopping up to hover over the ground. "If you wanna come back to the house you can ask her yourself."

Gohan nodded and flew after Trunks, heading to the main house. Bulma was sitting outside with her parents having tea. She looked up and waved at the boys when she saw them flying towards her.

"Hey Gohan! You want some tea?" She smiled and pointed at a large pitcher of iced tea on the table. "I haven't seen you in ages, you and Videl been busy?"

Gohan blushed and busied himself with the pitcher. "Uh, actually me and Videl had a bit of a fight, so she's staying with her dad right now…" It was still a bit of a sore subject for him. After Beerus had shown up on Earth and fought Goku, Gohan had taken some time to reconsider his life choices. He had enjoyed school and university, and as an adult he liked his work. But he missed fighting, and he hated the sudden feeling of weakness he had in the face of Beerus. The fact that Goku had needed to use ki power from his unborn baby had just solidified the problem in his mind. He needed to dedicate more time to training, he couldn't just continue to count of Vegeta and his father to save the world all of the time. Plus, goten and Trunks were beginning to pick up more and more of the slack with their fused forms, and soon they would be a match for him even without that trick. Videl hadn't taken his decision as well as he had hoped. She had suddenly started acting more like Chi-Chi than the fun young woman he had been with. Her opinion was that it was irresponsible for Gohan to skip out on work or time with his family in order to train, and that he needed to grow up a bit. He had resisted the urge to point out that by Saiyan standards he was barely even a full adult. Instead he had just let her leave.

Bunny clicked her tongue sadly and patted the young man on the shoulder. "Oh don't worry honey! It's probably the pregnancy making her touchy, when Bulma was pregnant with Trunks she was a mean little thing!"

Bulma blushed furiously and took a sip of her drink, glaring at her mother over the top of the glass.

"Well anyways, I was wondering if you knew where my dad was Bulma?" Gohan asked, eager to change the subject. "Trunks said he had seen him with Vegeta earlier."

"Oh, yeah, they came in and took the Dragon Ball Tracker and left in a hurry," Bulma said. "Vegeta promised the world wasn't ending and then just took off." The woman huffed angrily, blowing her bangs up and away from her face.

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "The tracker? What in the world could they be using that for?" The Dragon Balls had been used not too long ago on Bulma's birthday, and another wish wouldn't be allowed for weeks. In addition, no one had died or destroyed a planet recently, so there wasn't a real need for a wish.

Bulma shrugged a shoulder. "I have no idea what those two are up to. I figure if they want to fly all over the planet getting the Dragon Balls it's as good of a use of their afternoon as anything. Heck, it's probably good for Vegeta to get some time outside instead of being in the Gravity Chamber all day."

Gohan sighed and stared off into the distance. He hadn't picked up on any strong ki on his was to Capsule Corp form home, so most likely his father and Vegeta had flown in the same direction he had been. He could go after them and investigate, but that would mean missing dinner. But it also meant missing another nagging session where Chi-Chi lectured him on being too like his father and nagged him about Videl.

"Alright," Gohan said, decision quickly made. "I'm going to track them down and see what's going on."

"Well, it's good to know someone with a brain will be watching after those two." Bulma laughed. "Feel free to grab something to eat from the kitchen before you head out."

Gohan smiled and nodded, rocketing off towards the kitchen. One of the best things about visiting the Breif's home was the seriously well stocked pantry. Bunny Briefs loved to cook and bake, and the kitchen always seemed to have enough food ready for all the Z fighters at a moments notice. Gohan helped himself to several sandwiches, two canisters of iced tea, and a dozen protein bars, shrinking them down into a capsule he could fit into his pocket. Then he set out, flying high so he could more easily scan for power spikes in the surrounding area. His father and Vegeta were most likely not in Super Saiyan mode, so they wouldn't be as easy to detect as they would be during a battle.

It took Gohan the better part of an hour before he managed to track down the two Saiyans. He might have taken even longer, but there was a sudden ki flare up that caught his attention. He suppressed his own power and flew down to scope out the situation.

The two Saiyans were arguing, as usual. They had landed in a clearing in the mountains, miles away from any sign of civilisation. After coming down closer, Gohan could see why. They had already finished gathering the Dragon Balls and were preparing to summon Shenron.

"Vegeta, are you sure about this?" Goku was holding a pile of Dragon Balls and shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I'm really not sure this is a good idea, maybe we should ask Piccolo what he thinks, or the Kais maybe?"

Vegeta snorted derisively and took another Dragon Ball from Goku, setting it on the ground in the growing circle of orange orbs. "Kakarot, I told you before there's nothing to worry about."

Goku whined and continued fidgeting. "But last time Saiyans showed up, a bunch of people died Vegeta, don't you remember?"

Vegeta hesitated a moment and then raised an eyebrow at the taller man. "Yes, Kakarot, I do remember." he paused. "You do recall _**I**_ was the Saiyan killing people last time, right?"

Goku blushed and laughed awkwardly. "Oh yeah...that's right." Goku handed over the last Dragon Ball, which Vegeta set down on the grass, completing the circle. "Ya know, that doesn't really make me feel better."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarot, I brought you along to help me gather the Dragon balls, NOT to whine about ym plan to resurrect the Saiyans!"

"Wait, what?" Gohan dropped down to the ground, landing between Vegeta and the Dragon Balls. "You're going to bring back the Saiyans?"

Vegeta took a step back and growled at the demi Saiyan. "Oh god, and now you're here too?" The man ran a gloved hand through the spikes of his hair and took a steadying breath. "There's nothing to worry about Gohan. I have a plan."

"A plan that could get us all killed?" Gohan held up his arms and flared his ki in warning. He could distinctly remember when Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta had landed on Earth. He had only been a child at the time, but he remembered fighting the Saiyans, seeing his father and their friends die. It had been the first real loss of his young life, and those events had shaped his formative years. The idea of bringing back the Saiyans was out of the question.

Vegeta turned to Goku and pointed at his son. "See? Look, he's being just as foolish as you were!" Vegeta turned his attention to Gohan again. "You aren't thinking clearly. Who killed Raditz?"

"Piccolo," Gohan said, not bothering to add that Goku had died in the same blast.

"And what about Nappa?" Vegeta prompted.

Gohan sighed and looked at the ground. "You did."

Vegeta bit back a snort. "Yes, but your father would have done it if I hadn't blasted him first."

Gohan glared down at the smaller man. "What's the point?"

"My point is that any of the Z fighters, even that idiot Krillin could take down Raditz, Napa, or any of the other Saiyans now!" Vegeta shouted. "None of them were capable of achieving even the first form of Super Saiayan, they no longer pose a serious threat at all. Even Trunks and Goten could take them down in their fused form."

Gohan hesitated as he thought that over. What Vegeta was saying was true. The other Saiyans were much weaker than even the human fighters now. They had all gained immense amounts of power in the years after raditz came to earth and told Goku of his true heritage.

"So why even bother wasting wishes on weak warriors?" he asked, still suspicious. Vegeta wasn't the sentimental sort. Despite his constant lamentations about Goku being a poor excuse for a Saiyan, he had never brought up the idea of resurrecting his fallen comrades before.

Vegeta shook his head. "This isn't just about their fighting ability," he said. "This is about Beerus, and the Super Saiyan God form."

"Super Saiyan God?" Gohan turned to look at his father. Goku had stopped fidgeting, and a strangely serious look had come over his face. "Why do we need more Saiyans for that? Last time we managed to complete the ritual just fine, and soon Videl will have the baby and it will be even easier."

"Right now we have barely enough Saiyans and part Saiyans to complete the ritual once. If Beerus or anyone in his power level comes to earth again, there is a chance that may not be enough," Vegeta explained slowly, voice thick with contempt. "We have no idea if the level of Super Saiyan God can even be reached by a half Saiyan, let alone a fighter who's merely a quarter. And if one of us were to fall in battle, the ritual would be impossible to do at all."

"We need more Saiyans…" Gohan took off his glasses and rubbed at his temples. "Damn, I hate to admit it, but you might be right."

Vegeta smirked. "Of course I am! Humans are well and good, and you and the other half Saiyans are decent fighters, but we have no idea how many generations the Saiyan blood will breed true. As long as Earth's safety is reliant on Saiyan warriors, and the Super Saiyan God powers, we simply need more of our kind."

Gohan looked at his father again. "And you agree Dad?"

Goku nodded, face still set in a small scowl. "I hate to admit son, but yes. I think Vegeta is right about this. Last time, I was unable to beat Beerus, if Vegeta couldn't stop him, there wouldn't be anyone left at a similar power level to help." he heaved a sigh and rubbed at the spikes of his hair. "I know it might seem crazy, but we need more strong fighters on our side." He grinned suddenly and moved behind vegeta, slapping the smaller Saiyan hard on the back. "Besides, vegeta started out a real jerk and he's a decent enough guy now, right? Maybe it's the same with the others!"

Vegeta quickly pulled away, slapping at Goku's hand. "Hey! Shut your damn mouth!"

Goku laughed and held his hands up. "Sorry! I just meant you're a good guy now and maybe some of the other Saiyans will be too. Just gotta pick carefully."

Vegeta calmed down and nodded. "Yes, we still need to determine which Saiyans to bring back."

Gohan thought for a moment. "Didn't you say Goku's father was the one who designed the artificial moon you used to transform into your Oozaru form?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, Bardock was a scientist for the Saiyan army. He designed the artificial moon, worked on the armor we wore in battle, and other projects for my father." He tapped his chin, thinking for a moment. "You're going to suggest wishing back your grandfather, aren't you?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, in addition to being a useful fighter, he could help us work on new versions of Saiyan tech. Like those healing pods the Frieza Force used. We can't just rely on Senzu beans, when we run out the recovery from a fight takes week in a normal hospital, and they have almost no knowledge on how to properly treat Saiyans." he had always been eager to learn about his grandfather. Most Saiyans seemed battle obsessed, knowing that there were Saiyan scientists as well had surprised him. It made him feel as though his dedication to his studies wasn't a solely human trait that set him apart from the other saiyans and demis.

"We're gonna bring back my dad?" Goku asked eagerly, bouncing up and down a bit. "Should we bring back my brother too?"

Gohan hesitated. He knew logically that raditz was no longer a real threat to anyone, even if he had been lax in his training. But he still remembered Raditz being the reason his father had died for the first time.

"Fine," He agreed, after a moment of silence. "Just make sure someone keeps a close eye on him."

Vegeta nodded. "Alright that's two, who else?"

"Don't you want to bring back your father, King Vegeta?" Gohan asked, surprised they had gotten that far before vegeta suggested it.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't think my father is what we're looking for." He crossed his arms and looked away, clearly not wishing to say anything else about the idea.

Goku raised a hand hesitantly. "I mean, if we don't know any other Saiyans to bring back, I should probably wish King Kai back to life." He grinned sheepishly. "I kinda keep forgetting to get around to that."

Gohan's eyes went wide. "You...forgot to wish a god back to life?"

Goku blushed and scuffed the dirt with his foot. "I mean, there's been a lot going on. I have training to do! Besides, it's not like it's a big deal."

Gohan sighed and shook his head. "Okay, well if we can we should wish King kai back to life too."

Vegeta nodded and moved towards the circle of Dragon Balls in the grass. "Okay, then it's time to summon the dragon."


End file.
